Jekyll and Hyde
by Patchwork Dr
Summary: What happens after the events of Jekyll? Hyde is back and now, he's more insane, and stronger than before "The doctor's away so now Jekyll will play!"


**alright everyone! I've gotten into a new series called Jekyll. I want to add some stuff on because the ending made me sad so thank you all for reading! Enjoy! PS. I need a beta reader. If anyone would like to be my beta reader please comment. First person to ask gets the job.**

* * *

Doctor Tom Jackman was a normal man. He had his ups and downs and all that. What you might not know is his... Special Talents. About a year ago he was hunted by the government and assassins. "We are coming." Those are the three words that let you know you should run. Unfortunantly, Hyde was gone... Or so it seemed.

Tom had woken up in a hotel. He didn't know where, or how. He knew he was smoking again as he popped a fag into his mouth. The sweet taste of the nicotine reminded him of something but he couldn't place his finger on it. Next to him was his wife. And kissed her on the cheek. The words, "happy aniversary." Rang in his head and he smiled, "ah yes. Anniversary, wedding, got it." He kisses his wife and she wakes up.

She smiles at him "hello dear." they get up and drive home. The two children run up to them and hug them, "how was the date?" They giggle at the word and Tom laughs, "it was good boys! How about you? How was the babysitter?" They grinned and explained the whole night to their father.

Tom had walked into his closet and put on some new clothes for work. He managed to get to work and started using his computer. He didn't notice the claw marks under the desk. Work passed and Tom's family went for dinner. The steak was delicious and they drove home. As he walked to bed he set a recorder down on the nightstand. He had that thing forever and never left home without it. He set his glasses on the desk also and fell asleep.

* * *

Tom had woken up to the tele on with the lion king playing. He raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "boys..." He had a flash of Hyde. He rarely got any more images but this one was different. "i am..." the last bit of the sentence was garbled and Tom shook his head, "odd."

it was was a weekend when Tom had taken a jog around the block. He seemed to have ran faster and things slowed down as he ran. Not to where it was noticeable but still a bit. When he got home he was going to go get breakfast. He checked his right pocket but the keys weren't there. When he checked his left pocket the keys were jingling. "since when...?"

That night he was debating whether to tell his wife... He dared, "hey...um can I talk to you for a second?" Clair looked over, "yes?" Tom looked over with dread, "remember Hyde?" Clair did remember the man but not over fondly. "Yes why?"

"well, I've been having visions and I put my keys in my left pocket today... Also some other odd things..." Clair looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "you don't think he can come back can you?" Tom shakes his head, "it cannot be possible! He was shot to death. It just can't..." Clair looked concerned still.

"Well at least try to get some sleep huh?" She then turned over. Tom sighed and out out the lamp." That night, he had more visions. Visions of people screaming, Hyde laughing and bullets being fired. He woke up in cold sweat 6 times that night. He didn't remember a thing in the morning.

a week passed by and nothing happened. That weekend he was out of town for business. He was washing my face when he jolted back. His head hurt for a second but it faded, "I'm just sleep deprived." He walks up to his room and tries to sleep. That was his mistake.

Jackman's eyes opened and Hyde smiled showing razor sharp teeth, "ooh it's good to be back!" he walk out of the room and sniff the air, "time to... catch up... With some friends." He headed for the home Kathrine Reimer, his psychiatric nurse from the time he was alive before, was staying at. Kathrine was working on the computers. When she heard a giggle. she turns and sees nothing.

"Hello scary poppins!" Hyde says but is gone before Kathrine sees him. When she turns back around she sees in red paint on her computer screen, "the doctor's away and now it's time for Hyde to play!" Her head is conked on the desk as she falls unconscious. Hyde walks out of the house whistling.

The next morning Tom woke up in his room. He looked a wreck and washed his face to find his recorder on the desk. He slowly picks it up and presses play, "hello daddy..."


End file.
